


Ask me to be yours

by PetitPaulJoseph



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Miscommunication, Omegaverse, Sad Ending, Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPaulJoseph/pseuds/PetitPaulJoseph
Summary: Where Alphas and Omegas go to a facility that helps them find their mate once they present, Mingi and Yeosang love San, and San... well, it is a complicated matters.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Song Mingi (implied)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949149
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of this work as it is my best by far, with a semblance of plot, and with much feelings.

Yeosang met San about six days after his arrival, already charmed by how the Alpha was not brutal and commanding, something Yeosang never experienced before. All of his life he'd been surrounded by angry Alphas, cold Betas, and his mother. He had grown in a house where Omegas were treated like dirt, reduced to their sole purpose of bearing children, hopefully Alphas. So his birth was a moment of grief instead of joy, as his father watched him and knew he would have an Omega for son. It was a great shame for this fierceful Alpha, and one that he hid in his home until Yeosang presented, sending him off to the facility with four words : “Find an Alpha quickly.”  
His mother wept the whole day before he left, making him promise to her to come back soon, mated with someone kind if anything.  
Here entered San, catching his sight with how handsome he was, younger than him, yes, but muscular and smelling so good it made him flustered. It was all new to him, to so desesperatly want someone kissing him, knotting him, someone to make him feel complete. It was easy to fall in love with the Alpha.  
From time to time, he would see him in company of another Omega, but he soon learned that he had no reason to worry. This Omega, Mingi his roommate told him, was here since so long because no one wanted him. Yeosang understood why, he was nothing of an Omega, too tall, broad shoulders, difficult to forget he was in the room. If he was an Alpha, he would be perfect, but he wasn't. Just an undesired Omega. It saddened Yeosang who knew all too well how harsh society was on Omegas, how it treated them. But in the same time he was thankful to know that San would never mate with someone like Mingi.  
Adjusting to the facility turned out easy, it was not far different that at home, though a little overwhelming at time to be around people all day long for he was not used to. When he felt like suffocating, he hid somewhere, usually nearby the forest, sometimes joined by San.  
“Yeosang...”  
Odd, San calling him by his name without honorifics was a first. He looked like someone who just cried, eyes and cheeks red, lips trembling, his hair a mess. He sat by Yeosang's side, taking his hand in his, his petrichor scent envelopping him, like he was home.  
“Are you feeling well, Alpha ?”  
San left out a childish whimper then sobbed into Yeosang's neck, saying words here and there, and from what the Omega could gather his friend Mingi had rejected him when he offered to be his mate. Yeosang felt sick hearing that, San could never have wanted for Mingi to be his mate, he couldn't. Yeosang was the one made for him, or so he thought, doubt forming in his mind, leaving him utterly lost. Mingi would never be a proper Omega to anyone, San should know, so why... ? It didn't make any sense, that was noy how things went.  
“I could be your mate then. I would not make you sad like he did, Alpha.”  
San tensed against him, questionning eyes watching him with incredubility, like he didn't believed the Omega. Did he stuttered ? Of course not, San was just fearful to be deceived again, it must be it.  
With a simple 'yes' from San it was all settled, they would be mated the next month during a Ceremony that would take place in the evening. It made Yeosang thrilled and grateful for San agreeing, waiting eagerly to see his father proud, even if he knew that San would not be to his liking. He didn't care, all he could think about was the Ceremony and becoming pregnant with the Alpha's children.  
San's parents would be there too and Yeosang would meet them, a little nervous although he concealed it, planning with San how their house would be (cosy, with a garden), everything that went with creating a family.  
Then came the Mating Ceremony. Everyone was gathered inside the Mating house, circled around the single white bed that was displayed in the center. There was a small orange light coming from the ceiling, nothing much, just enough to light up San and Yeosang naked bodies. Yeosang's heat came yesterday, leaving him pantless and hot like ever, shaking and growling to be taken and filled, weeping for San to be here. Now he was laying on the soft mattress, soft moans escaping his lips as he sensed San's presence, taking on his scent, now stronger because of the Omega's heat. It was a matter of seconds before he went feral because of the rut overpowering him, making him hard and in need.  
One second he was standing at the edge of the bed, the next he was on Yeosang, kissing him ruthless, eating every part of his face and neck, his collarbones, his hips, his thighs. They were burning up with every sensation, until they could no longer wait and San fucked him mercilessly, pounding into Yeosang's hole like his life depended on it, drawing cries of pleasure from the Omega, his Omega he remembered as he bit hard on the other's gland, teeth piercing the skin and making blood come out. A short gaze of pain traveled across Yeosang's face before returning to one of immense pleasure. The Omega started to plead for his Alpha to go faster, craving for his knot, feeling like dying if San did nothing. So San obeyed, each thrust more violent than the previous one, until something painful hit him, lhis cock beginning to swell at the base, keeping him from moving else it hurt them both. Yeosang did his best to accomode it, rolling his hips slowly but not much, until it became unbearable.  
His Alpha's seed was filling him, so good, and he kissed him chastely, almost shy, whispering how much he loved him and would be his perfect little Omega.  
San's knot finally disappeared, cum dripping from Yeosang's ass as the Alpha pulled out his cock, feeling like he ran a marathon or something equivalent. Only then he realised that something was wrong, the room all too quiet. That was when he saw Mingi laying on the cold floor, not breathing.  
Yeosang called his name, eyeing him with worry.  
“Everything's fine, Alpha ?”  
San thought it never felt as though he made a important mistake, watching Mingi body all too pale, people not knowing what to do, and the air smelling of sex like nothing happened, like Mingi was fine.  
Staring at his Alpha watching Mingi still body, he felt guilt and pain over his new life. San loved Mingi and would always do, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

The older, an Alpha, had a way of moving his body that seemed artistic, like each step was a line of poetry for him, a never-ending dance that only ceased when they came to take him to the facility.  
His parents never shed a single tear, just a short plea that went unheard.  
The facility was a grey complex outside the city, hidden by a trees barrier, a place to help newly presented Alphas and Omegas. There were several buildings, two dorms, classes, a gymnasium, a canteen, and the Mating house. Mingi knew almost everything about this place and the staff since he was the oldest, their Only failure as they called him. He was twenty-one, old for an unmated Omega, and lived here since he presented nine years ago. He saw mates come and go, professors leaving, but nothing changed. Sky was always blue or grey, the grass green, and him stayed unwanted, so clumsy that no Alpha deemed him worthy of bearing his or her children. He was quite happy as he remained free. He despised Alphas like they belittled him because of his clumsiness, his height they thought unfit for an Omega, his age. Then came San, a few months older, with black hair and tan skin, always joking and smiling, enduring the facility as best as he could.  
Mingi was the one to show him around, like with every newbie, and they became friends, the first Mingi had in years. It made him warry of San's intentions in the beginning, Alphas and Omegas rarely going along here without the wish to become mates. But San soon made it clear he wasn't pleased at the idea of mating a stranger, less a brainwashed one with only a pretty face and child-bearing hips to give him. He dreamed of love and friendship, of running away in a more liberal place, far away from facilities and tradition. He was everything Mingi was not, bold and jovial, giving a hard time to everyone here, more often than not punished for his misbehaviour.  
It was one of those days, both of them laying on the soft grass behind the gymnasium, San stroking Mingi's hair with one hand as the other's head was on his lap. It was quiet, peaceful even though voices could be heard all around them, nothing too lound as it was forbidden to raise your voice. It was especially right for Omegas who had to stay low and polite, only speaking when adressed. Mingi never obeyed this rule, because it didn't matter, no one would be his mate. Even with all of Mingi's mistakes and how un-Omega like he was, San accepted him, hugging him and making him laugh, making him feel normal. He was unused to being treated like someone, not a failure, a miscast, a disease that cost too much a year, even though his needs were sparse and nothing fancy.  
“When we will go outside-”  
“There is no when for me, I told you.”  
“There will. With me. Mingi...”  
San seemed uncertain, voice lowering and scent smelling weaker, as if he tried to disappear, to not be heard except for the Omega. “Be my mate.”  
Air became heavy, leaving Mingi searching for it, breathing hard, not quite processing San's words. He knew these words separatly : to be, verb, state of existence ; my, the idea of possession ; mate... the special someone to who you sealed your destiny. What did it mean now ? He looked above him, watching San, clearly confused as he muttered some question, not sure which.  
“I'm perfectly serious.”  
“But you- you said- the other day, you told me- you- you...” How did one make a sentence ?  
“Yes, I did but... I can't leave you to rot here, it isn't right.”  
So that was it. Pity. San pitied him, because what was more saddening than an useless Omega who didn't achieved his purpose ? Deep inside he knew that he half expected it but it hurt. It hurt to hear that someone he trusted thought so low of him. Like they all did. He wasn't a good Omega, not matter how much he hoped to have been, to have a family of his own, to love and to be loved.  
He stood up and ran, crying, ignoring San's shouts to come back, that wasn't what he meant, that Mingi misunderstood him.  
He cried the whole night too, sobbing by the end when he fell asleep, mind numb. He never felt this heartbroken, perhaps because he never imagined to be in love himself.  
The next morning, as he was doing his daily chores, he saw him talking to another Omega, one named Yeosang, who arrived no longer after San. He was lovely, attractive in all the right ways, nothing like Mingi with thin lips colored with pink, doe eyes who shone under the Sun, long eyelashes and blond hair curled on his forehead. The perfect Omega. But then San was staring at him, hopeful eyes begging him. Begging him for what ? He walked past him, going to his classes without a change of clothes, too preoccupied by his efforts at looking fine. His pain went unnoticed by his classmates and teachers, thankfully.  
The next days were the same, dull again, like before San's arrival, but not unwelcomed by the Omega. It was a sort of relief to fall back in familiarity, where everything had its place, Mingi being at the bottom of the ladder. From far he observed San and Yeosang growing closer, not unlike he was with the Alpha a few weeks ago. He didn't feel any ounce of jealous, apathetic. That is, until a new Mating Ceremony took place. Between Alpha Choi San and Omega Kang Yeosang. Between Mingi's first love and the loveliest Omega at the facility.  
Mating Ceremonies were a cause of festivities and such, as they were uncommon. It was a public gathering to serve as a way of bringing Alphas and Omegas together, hoping for a season of mating that often lasted three to four monts following the initial Ceremony. For everyone except Mingi, it was a rather enjoyable event, with cakes and music until late in the night.  
This one was scheduled for in one month from now, set as the same time as the Omega's heat, like it always was.  
The sole problem the staff met during preparations was how little San and Yeosang knew of mating. They knew the basics, of course, but they had almost practice to none, being here since two months, not enough for them to have experienced sexual training. It was now too late, they would do without it, the facility having already did its part.  
The Ceremony came too fast in Mingi's opinion, praying for it to be cancel, or for Yeosang to die in mysterious circumstances. He had nothing against the other Omega, he seemed sweet and kind, but he stole San from him. Well, after Mingi stopped talking to the Alpha, but it was all the same. He thought about it, killing Yeosang, spilling his blood and guts on the ground, smashing his head, leaving him dismembered, a bloody mess unrecognizable, even to his own family. He saw himself walking to him in the middle of the night, rendering him silent before slicing his throat. He barely slept until the day of the Ceremony, living on five hours of sleep in the last two weeks. He felt like an emotional wreck, his face always wet with tears, his whole body shaking with fatigue, begging him to rest, even for a minute. However it made watching the Ceremony easier.  
Before the end of it, before San got to bite Yeosang and claiming him, Mingi fainted, exhausted. He had worked himself to death in order to drown his misery, forgetting to eat or sleep, growing weaker with each day, not caring if his scent faded or if his skin lost all her colours. Because now no one would miss him, the bad Omega that no one wanted except out of pity.

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like adding that no one is supposed to be seen as an asshole, because they're young and don't think about the consequences of their acts and words.


End file.
